thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
The Triarchy of the Three Daughters
The Triarchy was an alliance of the Free Cities of Myr, Lys and Tyrosh. The Kingdom of the Narrow Sea had no king, but was instead governed by the High Council of the Triarchy, a group of thirty-three magisters. The Triarchy existed from 96 AC until its dissolution from a civil war which began in 136 AC. Timeline of Events * 93AA - Upon the appointment of the Tiger Triarch Aerys Maegyr, the Volantenes once again press their claim over the Free Cities of Essos, marching west with a mighty army. They set up watchtowers and fortresses along the Orange Shore as they push for the Disputed Lands. * 94AA - The attack on the town of Achissa, on the southern coast of the Disputed Lands gains the attention of the Three Daughters. The city of Lys, who hold dominion over the walled town, march an army to meet the forces of Triarch Aerys, but are beaten back. The town is sacked, and Volantis continues to strengthen its claim over Essos by claiming much of the Disputed Lands. * 95AA - When the city of Pelosse is attacked in the continuing Volantene conquest, the cities of Tyrosh and Myr agree to offer their assistance in removing the Volantene presence in the Disputed Lands. The city is sacked before a response can be achieved, but the forming of the Triarchy's joint army marked the change of politics in the region. * 96AA - After a series of successful campaigns since the sacking of Pelosse by the Volantenes, the united force of the Triarchy finally expels the armies of the Tiger Triarch Aerys Maegyr from the Disputed Lands following the Battle of the Borderlands. Casualties to both sides numbered in the tens of thousands, but the conflict is remembered more for marking the official start of the 'eternal alliance' of the Triarchy of the Three Daughters, united through desire for prosperity, instead of need through an external threat. * 97AA - The Myrish general Craghas Drahar invades the Stepstones, claiming all of the major isles barring the Isle of Serpents and Dustspear through use of the Myrish navy. Earning the moniker Crabfeeder for the brutality with which he dealt with the pirates he found upon the isles, his actions were praised by that of the Kings and Lords of Westeros. However, it took little more than a decade before he and his Tyroshi and Lyseni companions started to increase the tolls they demanded for safe passage further and further to levels far in excess of that requested by the pirates he had slain. * 99AA - Lys begins to raid ships passing through the Stepstones, selling those captured into the slave trade. Nobleborn Westerosis pay for their passage in costs equivalent to what could be garnered at the fleshmarkets of Slaver's Bay. * 106AA - The Storm-King Rolland I Durrandon of Storm's End wages war on the Triarchy in response to the inhibitory charges associated with passing through the Stepstones, although is bested by the superior naval strength of the Triarchy. Support comes from an unlikely ally in the Velaryons and Celtigars, who have also suffered at the hands of the heavy tariffs demanded by Craghas. Within two years, the joint Westerosi forces have relinquished Triarchy control of all but Pryr and Highwatch. * 107AA - The joint fleets of the Stormlands and the Kingdom of the Claw take Bloodstone, the Veiled Isle, Redwater and Grey Gallows in a series of successful campaigns against the Triarchy. * 108AA - The isles of Guardian and Golden Heaven are captured by the Velaryon fleet, and promptly reclaimed by the Triarchy. The two isles exchanges hands four times over the course of 108AA, and are held at one point by the Pirate-Lord Dagon "Dead-Eyes" who exploiting the fighting between the two competing parties to claim the isles for himself. * 109AA - By the middle of 109AA, the Triarchy had lost control of all of the Stepstones barring Pryr and Highwatch to the navies of the Storm King and the Kingdom of the Claw following numerous battles throughout the isles. * 110AA - Following the loss of the Stepstones to the Westerosis that rose up against the Triarchy, the Tyroshi general Racallio Ryndoon, having visited Sunspear to arrange a deal with House Martell, arrives at Bloodstone with a fresh fleet and army, quickly smashing that left by Storm King and Crab King to watch over the isles. Within three moons, Triarchy control over the Stepstones had been reinstated, sparking further conflicts which raged near continuously for three years more. * 113 AA - The Storm King and Houses of the Kingdom of the Claw are finally forced out of the Stepstones by the joint efforts of the Triarchy and their Martell allies, who lay claim to Dustspear as part of their payment for their involvement. The victory is celebrated for a moon straight throughout Myr, Tyrosh and Lys, paid for by the newly raised tariffs placed on the vessels passing through the isles. * 121AA - As predicted by the Pentoshi, the Triarchy march an army north, pushing past the border of Pentos' and Myr's territory at Long Lake. Taking the small town of Anlos, located just southwest of Long Lake, the Triarchy starts to fortify and expand the settlement, intending to use it as a staging point for the rest of invasion. * 124AA - Following the fall of Anlos in 121AA, the Pentoshi Flatlands are plagued by fighting and war. Moons pass without conflict, a seemed cessation of the aggression, before erupting once more in spectacular fashion. Pentos once again looks to assistance from Braavos, but the Sealord Adaryrio Ostaris is slow to respond, if truly at all. * 127AA - The Siege of Pentos begins, when Triarchy forces finally reach the Free City after a series of campaigns of varied success. The Sunrise Town is sacked by the Tyroshi commander Sallano Ormyr, who orders his men to prepare to starve the city out. A Myrish fleet arrives to blockade the Bay of Pentos, further isolating the Free City. * 128AA - The Siege of Pentos continues into its second year. Some amongst the commanders of the Triarchy grow restless and march south to seek glory elsewhere, but the Tyroshi Sallano Ormyr remains resolute. * 129AA - As the Siege of Pentos extends into its third year, Pentos once again pleas for assistance from Braavos. Where the last Sealord was lax, Adros Eranin is instead motivated to guard against the threat the Triarchy pose, and thus pledges Braavosi support against them. An army of sellswords meets with the men of the Triarchy outside the walls of Pentos, forcing them into retreat towards Long Lake. Preparations are made for the Braavosi fleet to sail south, and smash the Triarchy's own navy, but the latter are caught at the Battle of the Gullet two moons later. * 130AA - The Battle of the Gullet. Having been forced back by Triarchy forces two decades prior, the Crab King Aethen I Celtigar sought a weapon to use against the joint Tyroshi-Myrish-Lyseni armies. Having located a dragon egg upon the isle of Dragonstone, he seeks out individuals of claimed mystical abilities from across the Known World, and by some miracle, manages to hatch the egg. Riding into battle upon the young dragon, his brother Aemon I Celtigar strikes at the Triarchy navy as the sail north to preemptively attack a Braavosi fleet bound south. Aethen and his dragon are slain in the fighting, and although the Triarchy claims victory, it is a truly pyrrhic one for all their losses. * 131AA - In the aftermath of the Battle of the Gullet, the last of the Triarchy's fleet, now commanderless after the death of Sharako Lohar of Lys at the hands of King Aemon I Celtigar is caught offguard by a Braavosi navy. Those few ships that survived the Battle of the Gullet are quickly broken by the Sealord's vessels, and are scattered across the Narrow Sea. * 133AA - Following the marriage of his sister to the Archon of Tyrosh, Lysandro Rogare started to title himself First Magister for Life. Such a title proved grievous to the people of Lys, who were quick to rise up against the Rogares. Lysandro was slain in the streets, and the slow decline of the Rogare Family began. * 134AA - After the death of Lysandro Rogare and his wife, the sister of the Archon of Tyrosh, conflict starts to brew between Lys and Tyrosh. Fighting breaks out in the Stepstones between the members of the Triarchy, although few have many men or ships to commit to the conflict following the devastating losses at Pentos and the Battle of the Gullet against the Celtigars. * 136AA - When Myr declares war of Tyrosh over claims of dominion of the city of Pelosse, the Triarchy is considered to have come to a definitive end. After the fall of the city to a sellsword-bolstered Myrish army, the Tyroshi sue for peace, but the agreement is naught compared to that of the alliance afforded to them years prior. Category:Essos Category:Tyrosh Category:Myr Category:Lys